Back from Tres Cifras
by Typewriterman
Summary: A series of oneshots containing Uryuu x Cirucci inspired content
1. Chapter 1

"This is a oneshot, which I'll call Ciruryuu...It shall be my Cirucci x Uryuu..." - Crazy Author person

* * *

**Back from Tres Cifras **

1. **First Time**

She shivered at the thought of what could have happened had _he _not saved her. At the same time, she shivered that for the first time in her life…she was not fully able to protect herself.

"Cirucci…" he said her name again, shaking her gently and prodding her with that same annoying voice. Still, for some reason she was comforted by that concern, and simply tightened her grip on his arm. He stopped his prodding for a second when she did this, causing a mixed reaction within the youthful looking woman.

Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were ripped into pieces, if it weren't for the school jacket that was draped over her shoulders, her embarrassment would've skyrocketed. Keeping quiet, her eyes observed the scene of the alleyway around them;

To think, that humans could be darker than any or Hollow she had known. The three men who had accosted her were unconscious, and never knew what hit them. At least she could still smile for something like that, even if she had just gone through a devastating event. "…I could've done better…"

Uryuu glanced down at her questionably when he heard this, but ignored it as he ushered her back to her feet. Keeping in physical contact with her, he gently held her arm while nudging her outside shoulder with his other hand to guide her around. "…I would've kicked their ass, and then swept me off my feet…"

Her violet eyes glanced toward her bespectacled savior, and to her surprise found that he was staring back at her in a strange way. Not realizing that she had been saying this out loud until now, Cirucci's face turned to a furious red. "…if you say you heard that…I'll kick your ass too!" she said in an uncharacteristically timid voice. Smiling, though, Uryuu suddenly let go of her left shoulder.

Wondering what was going on, she yelped in surprise as an arm suddenly cradled under her legs while the same happened behind her back. "What…what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Sweeping you off your feet…" was all he said with a smile as he looked confidently into her violet eyes. The soft feel of her skin was silky to touch, and proved exciting to his senses despite knowing that it was merely a gigai

Emerging from the darkness of the alleyway, an awkward silence fell on the both of them as Uryuu continued to carry the girl in his arm. "Are you doing this…just because I wanted that to happen…?" she spoke first while edging her face a bit out from his gaze.

"…what would happen if I said yes…?" Uryuu asked coolly, ignoring the strange looks that passerby's gave him walking down the street. After another moment's silence, she shifted her weight over to nuzzle into his chest. Still hiding her face, she mumbled something incoherent. "…what was that…?"

She smiled, making sure to hide it under her violet locks. With her eyes closed, she felt that for the first time in her life…she felt safe.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**I feel like doing oneshot fics for this crazy pair...and there's not a _thing_ you can do to stop me...besides not reading this...

_**...legalities...**_

-This story contains fluff taking place within Bleach

-Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump

-Line of dialogue just before the fic is a parody of Dory from Finding Nemo

-Finding Nemo belongs to Disney


	2. Chapter 2

Why doesn't FF figure out how to fix their underline tool? It's a good thing I know basic HTML...

* * *

**Back From Tres Cifras**

2. **Amusement Park**

The screams of terror and fright were so invigorating, so exciting. The puke…not so much…

The bright and humid summer day was expected weather during that time of year in Karakura Town, as each and every single resident found his or her own way to beat the heat. The workers who normally dreaded going to work everyday reveled in their air conditioned cubicle laden offices, while many others kept to the shade, or loosened up their ties and shirt collars to lessen the heat's strength on them. With fans both electric as well as paper, the lack of wind was a drooping feeling to anyone who wore long sleeves.

It also happened that all of the schools were on break, meaning waves of students from all ages were free to roam and romp about to entertain themselves when not swamped with their homework or the foreboding pressure of exams on the horizon. The beaches were crowded, theaters and malls filled to capacity, and streets and sidewalks bustled with two to three times the regular amount usually experienced on a regular Tuesday.

Left with no other alternative, a group of teens found themselves at the beck and mercy of a ride called "The Terminator". Its infamous loops and barrel rolls were a pride of the engineers who designed it, and a major draw to crowds. The screams of terror and fright mixed in with hoots, cheers and hollers that called for encores. At last, the four-car-long red train hissed as it abruptly slowed to a stop on the final stretch just before returning to the departure shed.

For the longest time, the cars just sat there while waiting for the next train to start its turn on the ride, while a gentle breeze allowed only a few seconds worth of relief from the beaming sun above.

"That…was…AWESOME!!" Suddenly shooting his arms up in the air while still locked by the harness, the messy haired brunette cheered joyously and excitedly once more. "I was SO right about this ride! Right guys!?"

"Are you kidding me, Keigo?" the raven haired boy sitting in the seat behind him said with a soft laugh. "I remember you were really frightened to ride with us just a few minutes ago."

Doing his best to forget the less-than-honorable-whimpers and pitiful excuses (like his responsibly "to water his cat") that he made throughout the unnerving wait in line, Keigo burst out in rambunctious laughter. He tried also to hide the nervous twitch of his right eye as a result from the exhilarating ride just moments before. "D-don't you remember, Mizuiro?" He said after gulping, not noticing the other teen's attention being paid to an older woman sitting next to him, who at the moment, was actually supposed to be working at the pretzel cart at the entrance to the park. "Th-that new girl didn't want to go, either!"

"Who's that brat trying to kid?" Annoyed that she was referred to as the "new girl", the purple haired Cirucci crossed her arms under the harness as the train began to pull back into the departure shed. Sitting on the right side of the car, she merely stared off in that direction to avoid any potential reciprocation during this one-sided conversation with Uryuu. "I'm just surprised that with _his _needle-like body that he didn't fly away with the wind on that first drop…"

Clearly the only pouting face amongst the group of cheery and excited teenagers—even Ichigo had to admit he was surprised by the forces and feelings that the ride managed to evoke in him—she especially didn't care much for any comment made by the bespectacled teen sitting next to her.

The oncoming shade brought sighs amongst the still chattering passengers to which the train stopped to let out. The instructions from the bored teenaged ride operator to exit the train meshed with the prerecorded greeting voice that chimed to bring the next batch of passengers to take their seats. Gratefully taking off her harness, Cirucci jumped at the chance to stand on solid wood once more before Uryuu could even release his own.

"Cirucci!" chirped a girlishly happy voice, causing said girl to stumble a bit forward down the descending ramp as another girl latched onto her arm. "Wasn't that fun? I was actually scared though, but it was really fun anyway!" Orihime was all smiles when Tatsuki managed to catch up to the two of them, who was locked into the red-haired girl's chain as well. "Where should we go next?"

"How about a break, Orihme…" Tatsuki did her best to hide her exhaustion, "We've been going on all of these rides one after another..."

Plainly ignoring Tatsuki's pleas, Orihime was only giggles as something ahead caught her eye. "Whoa! A tilt-a-whirl!"

"Wait, Orihime! Wait!!"

Walking a bit further back, the rest of the group took their time toward where the three girls rushed off too, as there were more pressing matters to take care of. On either side of the bespectacled teen named Uryuu, a small raven haired girl and (although more reluctantly) a taller orange haired teen were interested in certain aspects of the relationship process.

"So, have you and Cirucci gone out on a date, yet?" Rukia plainly asked Uryuu, who did his best to stay calm despite a sudden reddening of his cheeks. Ichigo turned his head askew, in an attempt to hide his own face, quite empathetic about receiving such a blunt and severely embarrassing question.

"…I...don't think that really matters, does it?"

"I didn't hear a 'no'…" Rukia simply grinned, giving a thumbs up and wink toward Ichigo's direction literally behind Uryuu's back. Waving his hands back and forth for the strange girl to stop, his fast motions served as enough of a distraction to attract Uryuu's gaze, diverting it away from catching Rukia.

"What?" Ichigo suddenly crossed one arm over and curled his forearm against the other. "I'm stretching…"

Turning away from Ichigo's half-assed excuse, Uryuu simply walked at a faster pace, prodding Rukia to pull him back to return to walk at their speed. "Come on, spill the beans! At least while Keigo isn't here!"

"Come to think of it, I don't see him or Mizuiro…and Chad, too…"

--

"Are you sure this is where they went?" Mizuiro asked, returning from the small ice cream vending cart that was managed by a cute girl.

"I'm sure, I'm sure! You can trust me, right Chad?"

"…"

--

"I mean…" Uryuu began, not knowing himself why he couldn't just say no. "She's rambunctious and abrupt at times, almost like a female version of Ichigo…"

"Uh…thanks…?"

"…and she's always complaining about something or someone, or insulting my sewing…she's even forcing me to sleep on the couch in my own apartment!"

Upon hearing this, both Ichigo and Rukia stopped in their tracks. Wordlessly, they glanced slightly ahead, toward the suddenly quiet teenager looking back at them. "I thought she was staying at Urahara's place…" Ichigo said curiously.

"Uryuu…?" Rukia drew closer, smirking as she had finally found the mother lode of rumor jackpots. "Hmmmm?"

"Hey!" Uncharacteristically stumbling to him, Uryuu was surprised to see Cirucci reach out to him in need of support. Offering his arm, she leaned haggardly onto it, blinking heavily every so often. "You…you gotta save me from that monster of a woman…" Panting, Cirucci gulped as she tried to catch her breath. Swaying slightly to and fro, the former privaron espada finally took a stronger stance, though subconsciously kept a hold onto Uryuu's arm.

From another direction, the three missing boys from their group appeared through a break in the crowd. "Oh, there you guys are…where'd you disappear to?" Ichigo had steadily backed away from the developments at hand.

"…" Chad kept silent as Keigo and Mizuiro's explanations overlapped, telling quite polarized versions of their story to a steadily disgruntled Ichigo.

"Hey, Cirucci! Let's go on the High Drop ride, next!" Orihime waved her arm excitedly as she and Tatsuki approached, causing the dizzied girl to groan softly with discontent.

"Save me already, Four-eyes..."

He looked into her sincerely pleading violet eyes, which caused his heart to skip a beat. Adjusting the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breath, before doing something he's never done before; acting out of pure impulse. "Come on, then!" With a sudden jerk, Uryuu pulled Cirucci behind him, rushing into the closest ride that was void of a line. Pushing through the turn style and disappearing into the building, the other teens watched as they realized where they had just unknowingly run to.

"Hey, isn't that…" Keigo exclaimed first.

"I think it is…" Ichigo reluctantly said, not knowing whether his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Yes! He did!" Orihime could only cheer, fully investing on this sudden turn of events.

"…"

"I never knew…" Tatsuki admitted, shocked beyond belief at haven learned something new about her classmate.

Rukia's large eyes could only widen even more. "He actually went into the…"

--

"What the hell, you four-eyed nerd!?" Her face was flushed with red, but was still thankful that the lights were dim to hide that fact.

"I-I didn't mean to! It was a total mistake!" Hunching over in the small plastic seat, Uryuu mulled over what had overtaken his sense of judgment to lead him to such a dangerous fate. His muscles twitched away when he felt his leg momentarily press against hers.

As the animal shaped boat bobbed in the shallow moving water from their movement, Cirucci could only feel unabashed embarrassment for falling for such a lowly trick. "What do you mean 'you didn't mean it'!?" She screeched with disbelief at what had to be a horrible lie, "How could you _not_ tell that this was the _**Tunnel of Love**_ ride!!"

--

"Dude…" Keigo could only shake his head in shame and melancholy, "…I'm so jealous…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** A little longer now, but I definitely had fun. I have no regrets for taking so long, because with my summer-induced author's block, I refuse to simply post stories for the sake of posting. I'm all about quality, yo...

_**...legalities...**_

-This story contains fluff taking place within Bleach

-Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah. I know.

**

* * *

Back from Tres Cifras**

3. **Instinct**

The wind felt cold.

It had a feeling of atmosphere when it brushed against her bare skin, now Goose-bumped, which was exposed through the rips and tatters of a once pristine white uniform; so unlike the dry and dead wind that she had grown up experiencing.

The kind that grasped at your throat, keeping close to you, slowly but surely tightening its weak grip just enough so it could wring out whatever life was left in a body already wracked by despair and emptiness from living in a desert.

A desert bathed in a full moon's pale and lifeless glow, to the backdrop of a never ending night.

But this wind, the breeze that moved the small flowers on the ground, the leaves in the trees and the hairs on her head was refreshing…comforting.

_Where…where am I?_

She had known only one building her whole life—Los Noches –and this was a city onto itself, but that was only a single slab of cold white stone shining just as coldly as the moon had in the otherwise dark Hueco Mundo.

What greeted her here and now were buildings of all different sizes and designs, with parts of glass and lights that burned just as brightly if not brighter than the pale Hueco Mundo moon.

It was these enchanting structures around her that made it clear that she was no longer in the vast desert of Hueco Mundo,

Above her in the sky, the moon cast down a strange sense of warmth, unfamiliar yet familiar all the same, reflecting the sun's light on the opposite side of the world as though it had never left once night began.

_Is this…?_

Even if this was not the desert, her instinct pushed her to keep going. She was drawn to something…a mysterious something.

She couldn't recall its name. She couldn't remember what it tasted like. She couldn't evoke its smell. She didn't know what it felt or sounded or looked like.

Despite it all, her body was drawn toward it, pulled this way and that down the streets pursuing some ghost wherever an open area allowed her to move physically forward.

Her feet were sore. Back ached. Muscles howled and lungs felt inflamed but none of that could keep her instinct from leading down a narrow alleyway which opened up to a well sized courtyard. Panting—or breathing heavily in a soft manner—she looked around, but could not find what she was looking for.

The yard seemed like all the rest of the yards she had passed by, if just a bit larger. A fence at about her eyes' height blocked it out of view from the main street, and buildings flanked it but at angles that did not prevent the warm alien moon's light from casting its glow all around.

_It's…not…here…_

Her heart throbbed sadly at that thought, causing a barely audible groan to escape her parched lips. Moving a single unbearable step forward, then another, then two more, Cirucci Thunderwitch's body had finally begun to lose its strength, dropping toward the ground like a heavy sack dropped at a mild height.

Even when prostrated on the dusty ground, the former Privaron Espada reached forward and clawed into the dirt, attempting to continue ahead even with her weakening thoughts. "_It…should have been…here…" _she lamented in a whisper _"…I…felt it_._"_

Aroused by the suspicious activity in his backyard, the soft sliding of wood preceded the home owner's silhouette from escaping behind the paper door. Carried on his person was a pink bag, the size of a women's purse that wasn't holding makeup but actually filled with sewing equipment.

"Uryuu, is that you?" The man called out as his eyes still needed to adjust to the dimmer light of the moon. "I was just about to call! You forgot your…" The man paused upon looking at the form lying lifeless in his backyard.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Who knows _where_ I'm going with this one? I just know that after re-reading/re-watching the Uryuu/Cirucci fight I wanted to write this.

By the way, how the heck did Viz get "_Sanderwicci_" from "Thunderwitch", anyway?

_**...legalities...**_

-Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump


End file.
